


Unknown Chance in Ambers

by Casey39anniemay



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Green died and came back in a different timeline, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, god this title is so dramatic, im sorry red, let my boy Green in 'We're Fire Waiting for a Spark' be happy dammit, short angst, what if red's mom died early/, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey39anniemay/pseuds/Casey39anniemay
Summary: What if Team rocket came early to Red's life?
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Unknown Chance in Ambers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menoeides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menoeides/gifts).



> I am never over 'We're Fire Waiting for a Spark'  
> by Menoeides.

" Look- I -ughh." Red rested his head on his crossed arms. Tucked himself into the corner with Green who was now listening to him. His enemy? His friend? What category is Green to him now?

Red lets out a heavy sigh and takes a moment to collect himself. This is not supposed to go on like this. They should have been battling like enemies now. But..

He doesn't want to fight. He doesn't want to fight someone who's clearly been trying to reach out to him in earnest. Red doesn't know why Green saved him from falling to his doom. But instead of fighting, Green asked a simple question. If someone were to say those words to him back then, would he still be fine?

Red is not dumb. He noticed things. He sees the particular in the familiar. He knows that Green wants him out from the organization. He wants to understand. He wants to reach out to him.

But why? 

Green could just let him out in the dust. He's not worth the trouble. He knows he has issues.

Yet Green is still… he is still here.

Red doesn't know if he could trust Green or not but if he would be a little open to him, would he still be here?

In a small voice, he uttered a single acknowledgment of defeat. 

Head still on his arms, he began to tell a tale of a lonely boy who had just lost his mother. Who was lost in the road of life and stumbled across to find another home. But is it still home if you can't agree to its rules?

"... I don't know where else to go." Red, who was just another face to the cause, was just a boy who hasn't had one. He who tries to do anything to starve off the loneliness that he detests. 

He… he just...wants to be fine.

Besides him was his quiet listener. He waited with baited breath. He waited for the same old words. He waited for the same artificial words reserved for the people who lost everything. He waited for their same routine to start. 

But like always, Green was one step ahead of him. 

"If a place was all you wanted from that, why don't you stay with me then?"

Huh? HUH??

He raised his head from his arms so fast, he might actually have had a whiplash. Red stared wide eyed at the person by his side. Green steadily stared back, a tint of red almost unseen from his ears.

What in the world is he saying!? Red narrowed his eyes. ”Look, if this is just some pity-”

Green cuts him off with strong conviction. “That's not it.” Grabs hold of his wrist as if Red would run away again. He would not hold that fact against him. It's the only good thing Red ever does anyway. 

Red scoffs. He doesn't believe him. (But he wishes he could.) 

"Then trust me." Green looks away as if he was a bit embarrassed. "You said you don't have any place to go to, right? Then why don't you stay by my side instead?"

Red looks down. He sees his wrist being held down by Green's hand.

He should be away by now...

But…

"...Why?"

He looks up to see viridian eyes, full of certainty and faith towards him. And Red finally decides.

If he should take a leap of faith or be on the safe familiar.

"Because you are an idiot.”

Red blinks. And a bit offended by that. “Oi-”

“And selfish and bratty.”

“Hey-” Is he really going to kick him down at his lowest? Really dude? Ok, he wants his refund on his spilled feelings here.

“Yet full of heart.” The teasing smirk slowly morphed into a soft smile. The knowing glint on Green’s eyes made Red pause. “Brave, strong and clever enough to do unexpected things.

So why stop here?” 

Red really doesn’t know what to do. But he’ll take that leap of faith to see what Green manages to see in him. 

He tilted his head to the side, then testily dangled his bait. “What if I would backstab you?” 

Green takes it without any hesitation. “What if you don’t?”

Reddish brown eyes stared at viridian amber eyes. Locked in a silent battle. Seeing who will be the first to falter. From here and out, Red gets to decide who is the victor. 

He decided to hand this one out to Green.

Red hesitantly nods in agreement. (And maybe do it again if only to see Green smile at him like 

that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment if you guys want a part two on this...


End file.
